Dragon x Devil
by Perv Wrath of Deadly Sins
Summary: Issei and Vali both find out that their destiny doesn't end with them fighting each other. They're fated to battle another Dragon that known to be more deadly than them both combined... Will the sworn enemies team up to fight? Or will they continue to fight as adversaries? Lemons&Limes in future chapters!
1. Welsh Dragon

Issei sat up in his bed running his fingers through his hair. Lately the Devil had been having these visions and dreams that rose questions in his head.

Draag felt the uncertainty stirring inside of his partner and was less than satisfied by this. Issei had defeated Riser, he took down Vali and the Vanishing Dragon, and even had his own harem at long last. Not that the Welsh Dragon doubted the young man's capabilities. But even with that being said, Issei seemed as if something was eating away at him.

"Hey Draag...you and I need to talk" Issei said. Draag awakened as a green light appeared on the back of his hand.

_Requesting a conversation with me? Have you tired of your harem already? _Draag said as a weak attempt at a light joke. "This is serious. I keep having dreams about the Sacred Gear. But something is bothering me" Issei said.

_Bothering you? You should have no worries after defeating Albion and the White Dragon Emperor. You have risen amongst the Devil ranks as well as rising up the ranks as far as your Sacred Gear strength. What could possibly be a worry to you? _Draag asked the young man with faint concern in his tone.

"I saw a strange looking Sacred Gear in my dream. It's like mine...but...it's like it's darker. I thought it was Vali, but he was fighting by my side in the dream" Issei said as he looked at his left arm. The person in his dream had a Sacred Gear that looked just like his own, but it was jet black and had an ominous air about it.

_A black Dragon gauntlet? As far as I know, there were no other Dragons alive around my own time. We couldn't trust Albion to tell us what he remembers, but that may be something you can ask Azaezel _the Welsh said to his partner.

Issei had known Draag for a bit over a year or so since his run in with Raynair, the Fallen Angel that had gotten him involved with this Devils and Angel thing. He and the red Dragon had grown very close to the point both knew what the other was thinking. Issei himself could feel the uncertainty in the Dragon, but he knew better than to ask him about anything.

He just lowered his left arm and sighed. The boy was so deep in his thoughts he didn't once look around him to see the crimson haired beauty he had loved for so long looking up at him with eyes full of worry.

"Issei? What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Rias asked him as she sat up, not concerned her luscious breasts were in view for him to see. "Rias? Do you know if there's another Dragon Sacred Gear?" Issei asked her. "Another Dragon? Sorry. I've never heard about there being another Dragon" she said.

Rias felt a piercing pain in her chest. She always felt like this whenever she had to lie to Issei like this. Draag had told the rest of the Occult Research Club, excluding Issei, that there indeed was another Dragon Sacred Gear, and that it was fate that the three great Divine Dragons met in battle.

_"There's another Dragon?" Rias asked Draag. Issei had tired himself out after battling Vali and the Vanishing Dragon, and at this moment Draag was using this as a chance to tell Rias' family about the fate of the three Divine Dragons. _

_Akeno looked at Issei sitting on the couch and held back her emotions. Time after time again Issei had thrown himself in harm's way to help others, but he never had asked anyone else to help him when he faced off against opponents like Riser and Vali that could have killed him. She recently had developed powerful feelings for Issei after hearing how he still saw her as who she was despite that she was part Fallen Angel. _

_Assia looked at Issei sitting unconscious at her side as she tried to heal his wounds. Tears welled up in her eyes as she heard that her best friend had another life threatening battle in his future. She couldn't stand how he was always the one that had to fight these dangerous life threatening battles time after time. She pulled Issei into her arms and rested his head on her chest. "N-no! I won't Issei fight like that again! Why is it always him?" she cried with her tears falling onto the boy. _

_Xenovia looked at her senior Devil with a less than stoic expression, quite the opposite of her normal emotionless look. "Is that the price...of him being a Dragon?" she asked with clenched fists. _

_Irina suppressed her urge to use profanity as she looked at her childhood friend's seemingly lifeless body as she reached for her cross before Kiba grabbed her arm to stop her. He shook his head at her, indicating to her not to pray for anyone, knowing that any prayer or blessing from the Angels would cause everyone involved in it pain. Irina recently went through a rather unsuspecting change of heart regarding her commitment to Heaven. _

_After recently learning of the death of The Lord, she was distraught at the thought that her prayers had been in vain. She needed to have guidance. Someone she could depend on in her time of need. It wasn't as if Michael couldn't provide that guidance she desired, but the fact that he rarely ever answered her prayers. After she had a run in with a powerful stray devil known as Grevual, she had been killed and yet not one Angel made any attempt to come rescue her. They only came to take her Holy Sword Mimicry. _

_Rias had found her lifeless body and ended up using her final Evil Piece to revive the girl. Now Irina was the other Rook next to Koneko, and though she was happy she needed years of training before she could reach Koneko's level. _

_Issei was surrounded by the other members of Rias' house and after they had been told about this other Dragon they were all in shock. _

Since then, everyone from Rias' household worked to prevent Issei from learning the truth, and it was a difficult task. But all couldn't help wonder...

What had happened...

To the _Vanishing Dragon._


	2. Vanishing Dragon

Somewhere in Heaven, following Vali's recent change of heart he had become an Angel. He was treated rather indifferently. Some Angels feared Vali, some hated him for trying to rage war, while others loved him unconditionally. He and his Sacred Gear were kept under strict watch around the clock, save for when he was called to earth.

Vali was walking with three female Angels, well more like they were just tagging along. He and Albion had been pretty calm since joining the Angels. He couldn't get the thought out if his head that a weakling like Issei Hyoudo could push him so far. After their first battle, the Emperor of White Dragon was confident he had the Emperor of Red Dragon beat by a large margin, but after a recent confrontation he saw a side of Issei he could never forget.

_"What's wrong? If you don't fight me seriously there's no point in me killing you all" Vali said looking at the women of the Occult Research Club. He wanted to fight Issei in another battle but this time he would annihilate the boy. Their last fight was stopped by the descendent of Son Goku, so neither knew what the other was truly capable of. _

_But after he saw how serious his rival could be after Azazel said something to him, he was eager to see how strong he could become. _

_Looking at the women that decorated the battle field he walked past the others. Akeno was running low on magic and had cuts and burns all over her body. _

_Assia had flown into the ground and was just about unconscious as was Koneko. _

_Xenovia tried to use Durandal to prop her damaged body up, but did so to only have her body fall to the ground. _

_Rias, as prideful and strong willed as she is known to be, could barely support herself on her weakened legs. The crimson haired Devil had only wanted to go out with the other girls of her house but had been ambushed by Vali single handedly. _

_"Vali, why not make the Red Dragon suffer. Use the red haired one to bring him pain. He will have no choice but to seek revenge on you" Albion said in his deep Dragon's voice. _

_Vali was already a step ahead of his partner. Rias constantly blasted him futilely with burst after burst of black crimson energy but couldn't maintain that assault very long. Vali grabbed one of her arms and gave a slightly evil look. "I think using you to lure out the Red Dragon Emperor will suit better than killing you off. So you're going to be my helper" he said. _

_Rias struggled against his overwhelming strength to no avail as she tried to get away from this boy. She didn't know what he meant but she didn't want to stick there to find out. _

_Vali grinned as he rested his hand on Rias' belly just to gauge her reaction, which was a deep crimson blush and more struggling. "G-get your hands off me! I don't care if y-you're a Dragon you don't touch Rias Gremory!" Rias shouted in protest. "Like I care. I wonder what would Issei Hyoudo think if I was the one that took you" Vali laughed, and only laughed harder when he saw how much Rias struggled now. _

_Rias knee she wasn't stronger than Vali, but she couldn't let him be her first. After everything Issei went through for her, she had saved herself for him alone. To have this boy that Issei hates touching her and trying to take her virginity, it was as if a light spear pierced her Devil heart. _

_"Let's see about these breasts Hyoudo keeps ranting ab-..." Vali's words were ended with a loud air piercing strike that sent the Vanishing Dragon host flying through the air, and he didn't even need his wings!_

_He wiped his mouth to find that a warm crimson dripped from his now aching mouth. When he looked up, the only thing he could see was a blazing flame ring surrounding him with one person that joined him. _

_The one that joined him had a familiar red Dragon gauntlet on his left arm and eyes that seemed emotionless but full of anger and rage at the same time. _

_"Vali...you dare try to touch Prez's boobs after I warned you? I told you that if you EVER tried to hurt her I'd kill you" the person growled angrily. "Issei!" Rias called out thankfully. _

_Vali got up to his feet after staggering a bit and spit blood to the side. "Issei Hyoudo. I finally get to fight you" he chuckled. He immediately activated his Balance Breaker and jetted towards Issei without another word. _

_"Issei watch out!" just about every one of the girls called out only to see the Welsh Dragon host not moving a muscle. _

_Just before the Vanishing Dragon host could hit Issei, the brown haired boy held out his hand and stopped the attack head on. After his training, he had actually gained quite the assortment of skills, which was being shown off as he crushed Vali's Dragon armor as if he simply were squeezing a ball. _

_Vali fell to the ground and looked up at Issei in shock. How could he have gotten this strong? What trickery was he using? Was this the true power of this boy? So many questions raced through his mind as he watched the change in Issei's aura. _

_The air around Issei became a heavy violent wind as he held up his hand. "I'll send you to Hell. Tell Sirzechs Issei sent you" he said. "Burning...Dragon". He waved his hand towards Vali before crimson red flames burst forth and engulfed his body. _

_Terrified screams of agony and the rancid aroma of burning flesh filled the air as the girl were all gathered around Rias and Akeno. _

_"See you in Hell you bastard" Issei said as he walked over to the girls and was transported to their household at Kuou Academy. _

_Following this, Michael had come across Vali and after consulting with Heaven's council, had resurrected Vali with the Brave Saints system Heaven used to gain new Angels. _

Since then, Vali and his partner Albion have been in Heaven with the Angels. But seeing as h Angels were the diehard enemies of Devils, both found that only fitting for them both.

But...

There was something that had been troubling Vali...

He stopped walking and closed his eyes...

"Albion?".

_What is it Vali?_

"Tellme...what do you know about a jet black Dragon?"...


	3. The Blazing Dragon

In a completely different realm, Azazel was making adjustments to his artificial Dragon Balance Breaker in his study. Ever since Vali was taken in by the Angels, the head of the Fallen Angels had made it his goal to ensure his side could at have a fighting chance. The only disturbance interrupting his work was the sighs and constant footsteps coming from the recently resurrected Fallen Angel Raynair.

The large chested female was waiting patiently for a certain Fallen Angel to make his way back into the Fallen Angels' domain after having reported he had completed his mission sooner than anticipated. Biting her bottom lip as the amethyst eyed girl tried not to bombard the gateway just as she heard voices, going wide eyed instantly.

"I swear Azazel better be lucky I have free time on my hands" a black haired young man said walking with his partner. "What about that psycho chick Raynair? Don't you have a date with her?" another young man asked him. "She never seems to mind that I have so much to do. I just hope she doesn't mind me missing today" the black haired boy said.

The moment the two made it inside the gate the black haired young man instantly fell back out the gate and nearly back down to earth if it weren't for his black wings spreading and keeping him and his "attacker" from falling. "Ray Ray how many times have I told you about tackling me before I close the gate?" he asked. Raynair pouted before breaking free of the boy's hold before spreading her own wings.

"Well you could've said that before we began dating" Raynair said before flying away heading towards the gate of the Fallen Angels. The boy pinched the bridge of his nose before flying after his girlfriend. "Ray Ray don't go getting mad now" he said. "Don't call me that. I'm mad at you" the girl told her boyfriend as they made it to the gate.

"Ray Ray don't act so mad" the boy said walking behind Raynair only for her to begin walking faster. Sighing he just stopped trying to chase her and walked over to Azazel to report about his mission. "Old timer. Finished the shopping trip" he said as the head Fallen Angel ceased his work and turned around to face him. "Did you get what I asked for?" he asked.

Reaching behind his wings, the black haired boy pulled out a blue orb and tossed it over to Azazel. Examining this over, the man smiled and looked at the boy. "This kid is a bit like Vali. He's skilled but he's got a heart like Issei Hyoudo. He never hesitates to help, but his strength is off the charts" Azazel thought to himself.

"Good job. You know, you're not as bad as I thought" he said to the boy before he saw Raynair walk up behind the boy before wrapping her arms around his neck. "But you've got a bad taste in women" he chuckled. Raynair rolled her eyes at her leader before she looked at the blue orb. It looked like the one Vali's Sacred Gear had. That damn boy was always shrugging her off when she tried to talk to him, and she was glad that he was gone.

"Azazel if you don't mind..." the young man began before he slipped his arm around Raynair's hips, "...I've got some matters to take care of" he said. The elder Fallen Angel chuckled at the small display, particularly how Raynair seemed to melt under his other servant's touch. "Alright. You kids have fun" he said with a chuckle.

"But before you go...mind if I ask why you've never told me your name?" Azazel asked. Raynair looked at her superior before looking at her boyfriend.

_Don't you dare ask the name of your better you Fallen Angel scum! You have no right to ask that of him! _a deep but feminine voice growled.

"Ronin would you shut your mouth you damn lizard!" the boy said. What few knew about this young man was, like Issei and Vali, he was the host of a Dragon Sacred Gear.

His particular Sacred Gear was the Blazing Dragon, the jet black Dragon. After having a run in with the House of Phoenix, he was killed at a young age. He had gotten into a fight with Nii of the Phoenix Household and was mercilessly burned by Riser Phoenix. Azazel saw that he had a special Sacred Gear within him that had only been a Double Critical. He resurrected the boy and began training him to be able to take on Riser.

The name of his Sacred Gear is the Multiplying Gear, which triples it's user's power every 10-15 seconds. It resembles Issei Hyoudo's Boosted Gear, though instead of crimson, it is covered with a jet black color.

The boy looked at Azazel and sighed before choosing that now would be the best time to tell his senior his name. "My name...is Zakyo" he said calmly...


	4. Temptation

"Issei-kuuun" a rather seductive feminine voice sang to the sleeping boy. Opening his eyes, Issei looked down and saw a pair of beautiful lavender eyes staring back at him accompanied by a well known playful smile owned by none other than the Queen of Rias' household, Akeno. She smiled a bit more at him as the boy felt his face burn hot.

A completely tempting and mind bottling feeling of two soft peaks pressing against him almost brought the boy to a nosebleed. "A-Akeno-san!" Issei said trying not to wake up Rias just as the young woman gave him a rather inviting look. "Issei-kun, you naughty boy. Fondling your Master in her sleep" Akeno teased. "Wh-what?! I didn't touch her!" Issei said defensively.

"Aww and here I thought she had finally given you permission to touch her" Akeno said. "I-it's not like...!" Issei's words were cut off as Akeno brought her finger up to his lips. "So mean of our President. Sleeping naked with a young boy and not letting him explore her body. It's not healthy to make a young man..." Akeno began as she slid down his body so her breasts pressed tauntingly against his crotch, "...with so much energy..." she continued as she began rubbing the heavenly mounds against his growing erection, "...hold it in" she said with a wink.

Issei's hand shot up to his nose to prevent a massive nosebleed when Akeno giggled. "My my. You really do need to release don't you?" she said as she traced her fingers along the hem of his boxers. "W-wait! Akeno-san!" Issei stuttered as he felt his body reacting to her behavior. Akeno gave her usual lustful smile as she slowly began to pull on Issei's boxers before she felt a familiar glare watching her.

The crimson haired Princess of Ruin looked over at Akeno with a deadly warning glare that made her Queen move back. "Akeno...what are you doing to my Pawn?" Rias said in an angry tone. "My my. I'm just trying to help Issei vent his stress. It's not my fault you keep teasing him and torturing his poor body with yours" Akeno said as she wrapped her arms around Issei and pulled him to her chest.

Rias gave a confused look at Akeno's words. Torturing Issei? Teasing? How was she doing any of that? "Never mind what I do with him you are not to play around with my servant" she said. Akeno only held Issei closer to her chest with a small pout. "But you can't have Issei to yourself. We all agreed we'd share him amongst us" she said. "You don't do anything but make things harder for him but you never take responsibility for it" she said.

Before the crimson haired beauty could retaliate with a response, Akeno lowered Issei's boxers and allowed his energetic thickness to spring out and stand strongly in front of its owner's President. "Look what you do to him" Akeno scolded. Issei blushed as crimson as his Master's hair knowing these two busty beauties were both looking at his dick and probably had seen bigger ones than his own. But if he saw how wide Rias' eyes had gotten he'd have a change in his thoughts.

Rias couldn't avert her eyes from the sight in front of her. Even with her being a virgin, she knew that Issei was above average size. 10 and a half inches long along with matching thickness of 2 and a half inches topped with a thick swollen head made the normally fearless Devil almost falter at the sight.

Akeno, on the other hand, had a completely different reaction. With the mouth watering sight in front of her, she could feel her nethers quiver hungrily for a taste of Issei's well endowed tool. She reached her hand out and wrapped her fingers around the thick pulsing shaft, which only made Issei feel a bit embarrassed. "Issei-kun...how do you hide something this big?" she purred as she kissed his cheek.

The door to Issei's room opened and instantly the tension in the air seemed to disappear. The young blonde haired Bishop stood there with a bright red face as she saw the unthinkable. Her two best friends and fellow female household members, one stark naked and the other with her hand wrapped around her best friend's...

Instantly, the second her eyes set sight on Issei's manhood her eyes widened and her face reddened. "Aaaaaahhhhh!" Assia screamed before running off. "Assia!" Rias called out and ran after her Bishop in the nude. Issei tried to follow her but Akeno held him down. "Now that the distractions are gone..." she cooed as she used her magic to close the door, "...let's see what we can do about this" she moaned as she began to unbutton her tight fitting shirt...


	5. Fallen Lust

"Zakyooo! Come ooon!" Raynair whined as she attempted another pounce on the Black Dragon Emperor. They had finished their date which was going great, if it weren't for a certain event happening.

_Raynair sighed happily leaning against Zakyo as they took a slow, mellow walk through the area. The sun had bid it's farewell and was beginning to take it's leave until the next day. The sky was a beautiful assortment of various colors. Red, yellow, orange, blue-ish and a lovely shade of indigo. _

_To the female Fallen Angel, there was absolutely nothing that could get in the way of her finally being alone with Zakyo. _

_Or..._

_At least she thought so..._

_"Issei!" a familiar voice said from a fair distance away. Raynair, naturally curious at the moment after hearing the name of her "ex boyfriend". Had she not turned around, she could've spared herself. There in the distance stood the young man partially responsible for her death. And soon after seeing him, came into view the one truly responsible for her death, Rias Gremory. _

_The very sight of those Devil shits was enough to make her blood boil. Lifting her arm, she moved to attack them with a light spear when she remembered. She remembered how it was when she battled Issei and how he took her down so easily. She still could never get over how she had defied her superiors only for that all to go in vane. _

_She gritted her teeth before looking at Zakyo, but ended up wearing a silly smile when she saw he was glaring over at Issei. But the moment he saw ravens flying around he shifted his attention to them. They ended up chasing them until they lost them, which ended up having them return home. Though neither forgot about seeing the Welsh Dragon and seemed to share that intention of killing him. _

Since then, Raynair had been practically begging Zakyo to let her use his Sacred Gear to help her get revenge on the Gremory household for killing her. But to no avail apparently, since he refused time and time again.

The female Fallen Angel sat down and crossed her arms under her chest in a pout as she looked at him closely. He definitely was as simple minded as Issei, or as easy to annoy as Vali. For Issei, if he thought he'd get lucky he'd believe anything. For Vali, if you annoyed him enough he'd at least in some way help you just to shut you up. But Zakyo? This guy was a piece of work for sure.

"You want me to let you use my Sacred Gear so you can get revenge? All because they killed you" Zakyo said he opened his eyes, instantly taken back as Raynair had began crawling towards him. The crimson blush on her face was a tell tale sign that it had happened again.

Some moments when he meditates and he hears a female's voice, there was a strange instant when he'd open his eyes and look at that female, and in that small window of time, his energy would multiply their Lust and they'd desire the first man they see...who in this case happens to be himself. He could only watch as Raynair inched closer and closer to him, her breathing becoming more and more labored and her face becoming more and more redder.

Zakyo could feel the warmth from her breath hitting his face, the faint sweetness of cherries on her breath as the softness of her hand rested on his thigh. He wanted to move and prevent anything lustful from occurring, but the instant Raynair placed her other hand on his chest, escape became impossible.

Raynair didn't know why she suddenly began to crave kisses from Zakyo, nor did she know why his scent seemed to have a hold on her and was pulling her towards him. She only knew that he had an air about him that seemed so alluring. The closer she got to him, the stronger these feelings became.

Zakyo looked into Raynair's eyes, Raynair looking into his as they both gave into temptation and let their bodies, plagued by Lust and desire, run wild with one another...

Zakyo giving to her body...

Raynair graciously accepting him into her...letting curious hands show that their talents went far beyond just killing and fighting...

The young man coming into her with energy that sent her into a whirlwind of bliss...one that elicited screams to the heavens...

Neither knowing the meaning of selfishness...as both gave generously to their lover with their entire being...as they finally were spent as they kissed, sharing a passionate moment only lovers would know of as they rested in the embrace of their significant other...looking into the eyes of the other as Lust gave birth to a passion...that burned far brighter than the Sun, and ran deeper than the ocean's depths...

Neither knowing loneliness in this moment...but yet their love piercing through the darkness around them...brighter than light and more powerful than light spears were against Devils...

The beauty of this pair looking into the eyes of her protector as love and want resided where Lust and desire once lived...parting her lips, her voice shattering the silence as she spoke...

"May we...do it again?"...

(PM me or Review if you want me to write the lemons separately or begin to include them in the story)


End file.
